80 Days LP
The 80 Days LP was started on the 10 February 2017, and is loosely based on Around the World in 80 Days, by Jules Verne. Reasons for playing Damo2986 revealed he had two main reasons for playing the game. Number 1 - he used to read 'adventure books' during his childhood, and the game 80 Days seemed rather reminiscent of these books. Number 2 - he remembered Phileas Fogg crisps, which had started to come into the shops at around the same time, and he used to really like these crisps. He remembers some ads for the crisps, something to do with Punjab Airlines, with a catchy tune he and his mates used to go singing into school. These were his main - and admittedly nostalgic - reasons for playing 80 Days. He also remarked the music reminded him of Tintin's theme. Events Europe Phileas Fogg arrived home early, and told his valet, Passepartout, that they were embarking on a journey around the world in eighty days, to Passepartout's great disbelief. He was ordered to pack, and into the suitcase went a full set of wool clothing, both trousers and shorts, an evening jacket, a pocket altimeter, and evening cards. They then embarked on the Amphitrite Express, to Paris. However, in the great rush, they had not obtained tickets, and had to purchase them, for a considerably more expensive sum, from the guard on the train. Passepartout learned on the way, that the Amphitrite was a submersible train, and that Phileas Fogg was as yet undecided about the route, even considering going through Siberia, of all places. On arriving in Paris, they then settled down in a hotel for the night. In the morning, Passepartout explored a fair in the city, looking at the airships on offer. He saw a Peruvian gyrocopter, and proceeded to flirt with an Artificer, a Yorkshire lass, in fact. Passepartout then chatted with an artificer who was building a automaton chef, and recommended French cooks as models. He proceeded to return to Phileas Fogg, and settled down for a good night. They visited the bank the next morning, but realized it would take too long for funds to come through. Thus, they decided to leave. Their first thought was a private car to Amsterdam, but due to a mix-up with the luggage, they missed the departure. Thus, they departed the following day to Nice, on a train, with Passepartout happy at the French people's knowledge of stylish travel. Mr Fogg - less so. From Nice, they continued onto Rome, making conversation with a delightful lady, one Mademoiselle Estelle, who mistook the valet for the great traveller himself! In Rome, Passepartout got caught up in a riot, and decided to depart by air to Athens. Travelling on the airship, the valet drank some wine, and conversed with a Greek fellow about his home city, and thus they proceeded to explore the city, which, for a change, Monsieur Fogg adored. Taking in the sights on the Acropolis, the valet accidentally disturbed Fogg's reverie, and that companionable moment was gone. The Middle East Later in the day, they boarded the ferry to Izmir, in Turkey, much to Fogg's chagrin. The journey was swelteringly hot, but Passepartout passed the time by watching the scenery go by. In the morning, he tried to bribe some fishermen to tell him some routes. To his horror, they felt dearly insulted, and he was chased into a nearby warehouse, where a French-disliking merchant told him about a new form of travel, from Istanbul all the way through Tehran to Kabul. It departed the following day, so they hung about, Passepartout even giving Fogg a haircut. They went to Antalya on a fishing trawler, and boarded a ship to Alexandria the following day, just catching it on time. In Alexandria, Passepartout witnessed a technological breakthrough by a young Artificer, in using crystals to view the events of the past. As there wasn't enough space for their luggage on the transport to Cairo, they went on the ferry to Suez instead, where they purchased an Egyptian scarab - greatly prized in Dubai. So much so, in fact, that the two decided to make a detour there to sell it for a huge profit.